Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry at least because of their small size, multi-function and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid devices capable of performing various functions.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, manufacture of semiconductor devices has been more and more difficult at least in view of various problems such as reduction of a process margin of a photolithography process defining fine patterns. In addition, high-speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly in demand with the development of the electronic industry.